Et si FélIcity
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Et si Félicity avait une fille ? Comment ça se passerait avec Oliver ? Voilà ce dont j'ai rêvé une nuit XD chapitre donc totalement AU.
1. Chapter 1

Félicity Smoak était en train de boire son café, elle venait de finir de se préparer et pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle avait le temps de prendre un vrai petit déjeuner ce matin. Une fois sa boisson avalée, elle enfila une chemise par dessus son débardeur, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et prépara ses affaires pour le bureau. Une fois tout finie, elle alla dans son salon.

« Zoé, trésor, tu te sens mieux ? »

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains secoua doucement la tête. Félicity s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur le front de la fillette. Elle fit une légère grimace en voyant qu'elle avait encore de la fièvre. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, prit un médicament contre la fièvre et alla le donner à la petite fille. Zoé le prit en faisant une grimace mais ne dit rien.

« Super ma puce. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est Oliver qui vient me garder ? »

« Oui mon cœur, c'est lui qui vient. Tu es contente ? »

« Oui... »

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Félicity se redressa et alla ouvrir. Elle sourit en voyant son ami sur le pas de la porte. Oliver entra et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Elle va mieux ? »

« Pas vraiment, elle en encore pas mal de fièvre, je viens de lui donner un médicament. Tu pourras lui en redonner un d'ici six heures ? »

« Bien sur. Le médecin a dit quoi ? »

« C'est une angine plus une otite. Tu es sure que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Félicity, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, j'adore passer du temps avec elle. »

« Elle ne va pas être de très bonne compagnie. »

« Je me doute, mais ce n'est rien, j'adore être avec elle. »

Elle sourit et vit son ami se diriger vers la petite fille.

« Coucou Zoé ! »

La fillette se retourna et sourit légèrement.

« Coucou Oliver... »

Oliver se retourna vers Félicity qui enfilait sa veste.

« Merci encore Oliver... Si je n'avais pas eu cette stupide réunion, je n'y serais pas allée. »

« Vas-y, je vais prendre soin d'elle. »

« Merci. »

Oliver alla rejoindre la fillette qui regardait ses dessins animés, Zoé se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'archer. Il sourit et l'installa confortablement sur lui. Il lui posa un léger baiser sur le front et Félicity put voir sa fille fermer les yeux. Elle lança à bref au revoir à sa fille et à son ami avant de quitter l'appartement. Sur la route de son travail, Félicity se souvint de comment tout avait commencé.

Quand elle avait commencé à travailler avec Oliver et John, elle ne leur avait pas parlé de Zoé, pas par honte, ni rien de tout cela, mais par peur, par peur qu'ils ne la laissent pas continuer si ils savaient, par peur qu'ils apprennent son passé pas vraiment glorieux. Et puis un jour il y avait eu cet accident...

 _Flash Back_

 _Les pompiers étaient déjà là, ils éteignaient les flammes, s'occupaient des blessés. Arrow était dans les parages et avait sauvé trois personnes. La police avait été à deux doigts de le coincer. Et puis Oliver avait vu Félicity arriver en panique sur les les lieux. Oliver n'aurait pas du être là, il revenait d'une mission quand il avait vu les flammes, il n'avait pas pu rester sans rien faire. Mais la jeune femme semblait paniquée... Il l'avait vu foncer vers le bâtiment et il avait du la retenir..._

 _« N'y va pas c'est dangereux ! »_

 _« Je dois y aller Oliver ma petite fille est à l'intérieur ! Mon bébé est là bas ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Elle est chez sa nourrice... Ma petite fille est là... »_

 _« Au combien ? »_

 _« Dernier étage... Appartement 45. »_

 _Il n'avait pas hésité et avait foncé vers le bâtiments voisin afin de pouvoir passer plus facilement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait eu du mal à voir quoi que ce soit, à entendre quoi que ce soit. Puis il avait entendu des pleurs, des cris. Il avait foncé, se fichant de sa brûlure au bras. Il a enfoncé la porte et vu la fillette dans son lit à barreau. Il a prit une couverture et a enveloppé la fillette à l'intérieur avant de sortir de là._

 _Félicity crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand elle a entendu le bruit de l'explosion. Mais quelque secondes plus tard elle avait vu Oliver, toujours habillé en Arrow, revenir en tenant la fillette d'à peine deux ans dans les bras. Elle avait courut vers lui et il lui avait rendu sa petite fille._

 _Il avait du partir pour qu'on ne le coince pas, Félicity avait foncé à l'hôpital avec sa fille. Une demi-heure plus tard Oliver était près d'elle aux urgences._

 _« Elle va bien ? »_

 _Félicity s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras._

 _« Merci Oliver, merci mille fois. Grâce à toi mon bébé va bien. »_

 _« Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien. »_

 _« Le médecin dit qu'elle a avalé de la fumé, il veut la garder en observation au cas ou, mais elle n'a pas de brûlure. »_

 _« Comment elle s'appelle ? »_

 _« Zoé... »_

 _« Félicity... Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ? »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Félicity lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à tout lui dire pour le moment, il avait comprit. Après l'incendie, Félicity avait passé quelques jours auprès de sa fille, à veiller sur elle, être sure qu'elle aille bien. Et puis elle était revenue au Verdant, avait continué à les aider.

Pendant quelques semaines Oliver faisait comme avant, comme si il ne savait rien concernant Zoé, mais petit à petit, il avait commencer à lui demander si tout allait bien, si elle allait bien. En deux ans, il en était même venu à faire partie intégrante de leur vie. Il venait les voir de temps en temps et Zoé adorait littéralement Oliver.

Félicity avait fini par lui parler de son passé, par lui dire pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé de Zoé avant.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour toi, en dehors du Verdant, tu sais quand tu me sortais toutes ces excuses bidons... Et bien, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je te le dirais à ce moment là. Ensuite... Quand j'ai su que tu étais Arrow, je me suis dis que si tu le savais, tu agirais différemment avec moi, que tu ne voudrais pas que je continu... »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... C'est vrai. »_

 _« J'avais besoin de ça, d'être avec toi, avec Digg, je me sentais bien. »_

 _« Je comprends, mais je suis quand même heureux de connaître Zoé maintenant. »_

 _Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à discuter de tout et de rien tout en buvant leur verre. Oliver su à ce moment là, qu'il aimait Félicity, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, bien plus qu'il le croyait et étrangement, le fait de savoir qu'elle avait une fille ne lui faisait pas peur, il aimait Zoé. Énormément._

 _« Qui est son père ? »_

 _« Je n'aime pas trop en parler Oliver... Pour moi Zoé n'a pas de père, il ne fera jamais parti de sa vie. »_

 _« Je comprends... Désolé, si tu ne veux pas, je comprends, ne me dis rien. »_

 _Félicity se décida à lui dire, après tout, elle avait confiance en lui, savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas._

 _« J'ai commis une erreur... Une grosse erreur, j'ai eu une liaison... Avec un homme marié. Bon en fait, je ne savais pas qu'il était marié. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte juste après avoir su qu'il était marié. Je lui ai dit... Que s'il voulait il pourrait connaître son bébé... Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas connaître son père, je voulais que Zoé ai une chance de connaître le sien... »_

 _Oliver voyait qu'elle avait du mal à parler, à continuer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, cet homme l'avait blessé, horriblement blessé, il le détestait._

 _« Il est venu me voir quelques mois plus tard, avec des papiers m'interdisant tout contact avec lui et abandonnant ses droits parentaux sur elle et que si je demandais une pension alimentaire il me traînerait au procès et ferait en sorte qu'on me retire la garde de ma fille. »_

 _Oliver lui prit la main et la serra doucement, il la rassura du mieux qu'il put._

 _« Félicity, tu as élevé Zoé toute seule et elle est en parfaite santé, elle va très bien, grandi bien et est heureuse, tu n'avais pas besoin de lui. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ça faisait près d'un an qu'elle avait tout avoué à Oliver, sur sa liaison, sur la naissance de Zoé. Et depuis l'archer venait la voir de plus en plus souvent, il venait la voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Venait pratiquement tout les jours. Elle se sentait bien quand il était avec elle, elle aimait bien qu'il soit là, aimait bien qu'il prenne autant soin de Zoé.

Elle finit par arriver au travail, elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Oliver.

« Oliver ? »

« Tout va bien, Zoé s'est endormie sur moi, je l'ai recouché dans sa chambre. Elle dort profondément. »

« Merci... »

« De rien, arrête de t'inquiéter, travail bien, et rentre vite. »

« Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour vous deux. »

Félicity était certaine d'une chose... Elle aimait Oliver, de tout son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, ne pouvait pas lui avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était impossible.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité sur son passé, Félicity s'imaginait, qu'un jour, elle pourrait être heureuse, avec lui, elle ne s'imaginait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, il était son meilleur ami, et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Une fois sur son lieu de travail, elle alla voir Ray et le prévint qu'elle partirait une fois la réunion passée, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la gentillesse d'Oliver.

« Il est là, il peut la garder non ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question Ray... Oliver garde Zoé déjà très souvent... Je ne peux pas abuser de sa gentillesse. »

« Et si on sortait ce soir ? Toi et moi, ça te ferait du bien de décompresser. »

« Je ne sais pas Ray, Zoé est malade, je dois être près d'elle. »

« Et bien ce week end alors, allez ça te fera du bien. »

Elle hésita un moment, avant d'accepter, après tout, elle ne vivra jamais rien avec Oliver, autant essayer d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce jour là, Oliver était furieux, il s'entraînait avec Diggle mais frappait vraiment fort, plus que d'habitude. Son ami essayait d'esquiver les coups mais ce n'était pas évident.

« Oliver qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien ! »

« A d'autre, tu es furieux contre quelque chose, dis-moi. »

« C'est Félicity ! »

« Ca j'aurais pu le deviner. »

Oliver fini par se calmer et inspira un bon coup. Il était nerveux, inquiet, malheureux... John pouvait le voir.

« Allez dis-moi. »

« Elle sort avec son patron... Depuis quelques jours... »

« Oh... Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Rien du tout ! Si elle est heureuse, je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Oliver, elle t'aime, énormément. »

« Si c'était le cas, elle ne sortirait pas avec lui ! Elle me l'aurait dit et ne me laisserais pas assister à son bonheur ! »

« Elle sait ce que tu ressens ? »

Face au silence de son ami, John ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache si tu ne lui dis pas... »

« Je l'aime... C'est vrai, et j'aime Zoé. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour... Mais je les aime. Quand j'ai connu Zoé... Je me suis dit que c'était juste une enfant comme les autres... Mais pas pour moi... Je l'aime cette petite fille... Comme si c'était la mienne... »

« Oliver si tu continues de ne rien dire, tu vas finir par les perdre, Félicity t'aime mais elle ne va pas t'attendre alors qu'elle est certaine que tu ne l'aimes pas... »

« Je ne veux pas... Mais je ne peux pas interférer avec sa vie »

« Oliver, parle-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, ça changera tout. J'en suis sur. »

Ils continuèrent leur entraînement, Oliver était de plus en plus furieux, il ne supportait vraiment pas qu'un autre homme puisse avoir la famille dont il rêvait, il ne voulait pas de n'importe qu'elle famille, il voulait celle là. Il voulait Félicity et Zoé.

Félicity était sortie ce soir là, elle sortait avec Ray, son patron depuis quelques semaines. Ils s'étaient vu de temps en temps et ce soir là Oliver gardait Zoé, la baby sitter ne pouvant pas venir. Ce dernier avait accepté sans hésiter, voulant passer tout son temps possible avec la fillette. Un jour il se doutait que Félicity lui dise qu'entre elle et Ray c'était plus sérieux, qu'il passerait ses nuits chez elle, ses jours aussi, et il ne pourrait pas rester... Il ne pourrait pas les voir heureuses sachant que ce n'est pas lui l'homme qui les rendait heureuses. Il détestait que Félicity passe du temps avec Ray, mais si elle était heureuse, il ne pouvait rien dire. Rien du tout, même si ça le blessait.

Zoé et lui étaient installés dans le canapé à regarder la petite sirène, mais Zoé ne semblait pas vouloir voir ce film.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui Princesse ? »

« Tu crois que maman va se marier avec Ray ? »

« Je ne sais pas Zoé... »

« Je veux pas moi. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Si elle est heureuse avec lui, il faut la laisser faire. »

« Je veux pas que Ray soit mon papa... Je veux que ce soit toi. »

« Zoé... »

La fillette se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu veux pas ? Tu m'aimes pas ? »

« Si, bien sur que si Princesse, je t'aime vraiment, et j'aime ta maman. Mais ta maman doit être heureuse... »

« D'accord... »

Zoé passa ses bras autour du coup d'Oliver et il la serra dans ses bras, il aimait cette petite fille, comme si elle était la sienne, il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit sa fille. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua que la petite c'était endormie. Il la porta à sa chambre et l'allongea délicatement avant de la couvrir.

« J'aimerais être ton père Zoé... Si c'était possible, je dirais oui sans hésiter. »

Il entendit la porte se refermer. Il laissa la petite et referma la porte de sa chambre. Une fois dans le salon, il vit Félicity qui se tenait devant lui. Les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré. Oliver eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu es déjà là ? »

« Je ne peux pas Oliver... Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

« Quoi ? »

« Avec Ray... Je ne peux pas continuer... »

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler. S'imaginant, espérant qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait être avec lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Je ne l'aime pas... Il est gentil, attentionné... Mais je ne l'aime pas. Zoé ne l'aime pas, et il ne l'aime pas non plus... »

« Félicity... »

« C'est... Toi que j'aime, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal car je sais que c'est impossible toi et moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolée de te dire ça... Je t'aime, Zoé t'aime, et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il s'approcha d'elle doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Une fois près d'elle, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes doucement.

« Je t'aime... J'aime Zoé aussi. Je vous aime toutes les deux, de tout mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais c'est vrai. Je t'aime Félicity. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas... Mais je ne veux plus lutter contre ce que je ressens.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement mais elle le repoussa doucement, le laissant garder ses mains sur ses joues.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

Il fut un peu déçu mais il comprit ce qu'elle avait, elle avait peur qu'un jour il ne se lasse d'elle, qu'il ne la quitte et qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau toute seule.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais. Je resterais toujours avec vous. Toi et Zoé... Je vous aime tellement... Je veux être avec vous, tout les jours. »

« Si on fait ça... Ça ne pourra pas être juste pour un mois ou un an... Oliver je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Je le sais... Je ne veux pas que ça soit pour un mois ou pour un an, je veux que ce soit pour toujours. Je veux me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras, m'endormir chaque soir avec toi près de moi... Je veux être un père pour Zoé, je veux devenir son père. »

« Et si... »

« Félicity... J'ai aimé Zoé à la seconde où je l'ai vu, ses petites mains qui se sont cramponnées à moi quand je l'ai sorti de son lit... Ses yeux qui m'ont regardé quand je l'ai sorti du bâtiment... Je ne savais pas que je l'aimais à ce moment là... C'est par la suite, que j'ai compris que j'aimais ta fille, comme si elle était la mienne. J'aime quand elle me sourit, quand elle me fait des dessins, quand elle me fait ses grimaces ou quand elle fait mine de bouder et tellement d'autre chose... »

« Zoé t'aime aussi... »

« Je sais... Mais ce n'est pas la seule, je t'aime aussi, et je ne peux pas te faire la liste car j'aime absolument tout chez toi. »

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et cette fois elle se laissa faire, quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes son cœur explosa, elle était si heureuse. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et se rapprocha de lui. Il glissa ses mains derrière elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Remuant ses lèvres contre les siennes, cherchant toujours plus de contact l'un avec l'autre. Quand il entrouvrit les lèvres cherchant l'accès à sa langue, elle la lui accorda sans hésiter. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, se goutter, s'aimer jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse ressentir.

« Jure-moi que tu ne nous laisseras pas... »

« Je te le jure, je vous aime tellement vous deux. Jamais je ne vous quitterais. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. Il la serra contre lui et répondit à son baiser avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Elle se recula doucement.

« Zoé... »

« Elle s'est endormie... Mais on est pas obligé... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau pendant qu'il la conduisait à sa chambre. Durant la nuit Félicity n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, pour la première fois en cinq ans, un homme l'aimait, lui montrait qu'il l'aimait de la plus belle façon qui soit. Quand ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, épuisés mais plus heureux que jamais, Félicity se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime... J'aurais du te le dire depuis un moment, j'avais peur... J'ai déjà tellement souffert... Je ne peux plus, je ne le supporterais plus... »

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous rendre heureuse toutes les deux, je te le promets. »

« Il suffit de continuer d'être comme maintenant... »

« Non... Parce que cette fois en plus d'aimer Zoé, de passer du temps avec elle, je vais t'aimer toi, et passer tout mon temps avec vous deux. »

Elle sourit, l'embrassa tendrement et se colla contre lui, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre son torse. Il était heureux, et il se promit qu'il ferait son mieux pour lui montrer tout les jours qu'il les aimait. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle vit Oliver qui se rhabillait, elle regarda son réveil, il était près de six heures, il était encore trop tôt.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Il sourit, ayant entendu des tremblements dans sa voix. Il s'approcha d'elle et vint l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Je comptais te laisser un mot... »

« Où vas-tu ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Je me suis dit... Que tu voudrais peut-être éviter que Zoé me voit... »

« Oliver... »

« Tu auras... »

Elle se redressa, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avant de retomber sur les oreiller, l'entraînant avec elle, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne le repousse doucement.

« Reste... On trouvera quoi dire à Zoé le moment venu... Je ne veux plus te voir partir Oliver, jamais. »

« Tu veux de moi ici ? Définitivement ? »

« Toujours. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la rejoindre sous les couvertures.

Quand ils décidèrent de se lever il était près de huit heures. Ils s'habillèrent et quittèrent la chambre après un dernier baiser. Oliver était nerveux, très nerveux, il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois, il avait enfin avoué à la femme qu'il aimait ce qu'il ressentait et il était heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, mais il se demandait comment allait réagir Zoé, il ne voulait pas la blesser, ne voulait pas lui faire peur en lui parlant de famille, après tout elle n'avait que quatre ans, c'était une toute petite fille. Il avait peur de la blesser. Félicity s'en rendit compte et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu doutes... ? »

Il lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Non... Je ne veux pas effrayer Zoé, c'est tout. »

« Elle t'aime Oliver... Sois en sur. »

« Je l'aime moi aussi. »

« Il faudra juste être patient, elle... »

« Hey... Je veux être avec vous deux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

« Maman ! »

« Je reviens. »

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Félicity aille dans la chambre de sa fille. Quand elle entra elle vit sa fille toujours dans son lit en train de se frotter les yeux. Elle s'approcha de Zoé et lui tendit les bras. La fillette lui tendit aussi et elles partagèrent leur câlin du matin.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui... »

Félicity remarqua que sa fille semblait bouder. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trésor ? »

« J'aime pas Ray maman... Mais Oliver dit que tu es contente... Alors je dois rien dire... »

Elle sourit et remit une mèche derrière les oreilles de sa fille, Oliver l'aurait laissé être avec Ray si elle avait été heureuse, elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait du souffrir de la voir avec lui... Elle lui parlerait plus tard. La petite fille baissait les yeux, Félicity sourit.

« Moi non plus Zoé... Je ne l'aime pas. Enfin pas comme ça. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Alors il va pas être mon papa ? »

« Non Zoé, jamais. »

« Je suis contente... »

Félicity sourit à sa fille, cette dernière semblait vraiment plus heureuse maintenant.

« Zoé... »

« Oui maman ? »

« Tu aimes Oliver pas vrai ? »

« Oui, fort comme toi. »

Elle sourit de nouveau et la serra dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je l'aime fort. »

Zoé sourit et descendit des genoux de sa mère en disant qu'elle avait faim. Félicity se leva et suivit sa fille. Quand Zoé arriva dans le salon elle fit un grand sourire en voyant Oliver.

« Oliver ! »

« Hey Princesse. »

Elle arriva vers lui et il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois dans ses bras elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait de ses petits bras.

« Tu manges avec nous Oliver ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Il reposa la fillette sur le sol et alla vers Félicity pour l'aider à préparer le repas. Il ne s'approcha pas trop d'elle, il ne savait pas comment réagir devant Zoé. Félicity s'en rendit compte, se tourna vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

Zoé souriait, elle était heureuse même si elle ne comprenait pas trop la situation. Quand les pancakes furent prêts, Oliver vint s'asseoir à côtés de la fillette mais celle ci lui tendit les bras pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il sourit et accéda à sa demande. Il installa la fillette confortablement sur ses genoux et elle commença à manger avant que quelqu'un ne sonne à la porte.

Félicity était heureuse, vraiment, de voir cette complicité entre les deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle alla ouvrir en laissant l'homme qu'elle aimait partager ses pancakes avec Zoé.

Quand elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir Ray sur le pas de la porte.

« Ray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? »

« Tu es partie... Sans rien dire hier. »

« Ray... Je ne peux pas continuer... Je ne t'aime pas, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est tout. »

Ils entendirent des rires qui venaient de la cuisine. Ray reconnu immédiatement les voix qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

« C'est lui pas vrai ? »

« Oui... »

« Il est là tôt lui aussi, et tu le laisses entrer. »

« Il a dormi ici, il va vivre avec nous maintenant... Je l'aime Ray. Je l'aime depuis longtemps. Il m'aime aussi, il aime Zoé et elle l'aime.

« Je vous aime aussi... »

« Non... Tu sais que c'est faux. Combien de fois m'as-tu demandé de faire garder Zoé pour qu'on se voit ? »

« Félicity... »

« Oliver ne m'a jamais demandé ça... Il aime quand Zoé est là. Il aime quand on est tout les trois. »

Il continuait d'entendre les rires qui venaient de l'autre côté. Félicity avait envie de les rejoindre et de profiter de ces moments mais elle vit Ray qui entrait dans l'appartement, elle n'essaya pas de le retenir, elle voulait qu'il voit à quel point Zoé était heureuse avec Oliver. Et qu'elle était heureuse avec cette vie.

« Bonjour Zoé ! »

Il remarqua Oliver qui lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Zoé fit un grand sourire et remua sa main dans sa direction.

« Bonjour Ray ! »

Le dit Ray fit demi tour et quitta l'appartement, il en avait trop vu, beaucoup trop vu. Une fois parti Félicity s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le siège où était Zoé avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à l'oreille ? »

« Que tu serais contente qu'elle dise bonjour à Ray... »

Il sourit, elle aussi. Ils finirent de profiter de ce repas. Quand Zoé alla dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner, Félicity s'approcha d'Oliver et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Oliver... »

« De quoi ? »

« Je t'ai blessé... En voyant Ray, je suis désolée. »

« J'ai été jaloux... Extrêmement jaloux... Demande à John... Je me défoulais à l'entraînement. Mais je vous aurais laissé être heureux ensemble. »

« Il n'y a rien eu... Entre lui et moi, on s'est embrassés, mais c'est tout. »

Oliver fut rassuré même s'il aurait aimé qu'il n'y ai pas eu de baiser, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble, et ça le rendait heureux, vraiment très heureux. Félicity se rendit compte qu'il semblait légèrement déçu, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit ses mains.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« Un peu... Mais je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, ça me suffit. »

« Ses baisers n'avaient rien à voir avec les tiens... Ils étaient froid et sans sentiments... Les tiens... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Oliver l'embrassait, passionnément, mêlant leurs souffles, leurs langues, partageant cet amour qu'ils savaient partagé. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, fort heureusement Zoé jouait dans sa chambre. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent...

« Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser... Je t'aime... »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les jours passèrent et Oliver n'avait toujours vécu en dehors de l'appartement, il passait ses nuits avec Félicity, leurs soirées aussi quand ils n'étaient pas au Verdant. Ils aimaient beaucoup cette nouvelle vie à trois. Zoé aimait beaucoup voir Oliver tout les jours aussi, et c'était aussi le cas à l'inverse, Oliver adorait voir Zoé et agir en père avec elle. Il était trop tôt pour mettre des mots sur cette nouvelle vie, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ce soir là Félicity attendait le retour d'Oliver, Zoé allongée sur le canapé avec elle, la fillette avait refusé d'aller se coucher sans voir Oliver avant. L'archer avait une mission importante avec Roy et Diggle, mais même si elle était inquiète, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître pour ne pas inquiéter sa fille. Elle avait quand même hâte de retrouver son homme, de le voir franchir la porte. Zoé se redressa doucement et regarda sa mère.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce. »

« Il est où Oliver ? »

Félicity sourit et se mit au niveau de sa fille.

« Il avait du travail avec John et Roy, il revient dès qu'il a fini. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Oliver va pas partir ? Il reste avec nous ? »

« Non mon trésor, il ne partira pas. Il a promis. »

« Il me manque... »

« Moi aussi. »

Oliver sourit en entendant ça, il venait de rentrer et avait fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit pensant que Zoé dormirait déjà. Il entra dans la salon et fut heureux de voir la femme qu'il aimait et leur fille lui sourire. Certes son statut de père n'était pas vraiment défini, mais pour lui Zoé était sa fille, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer autrement.

« Tu es rentré ! »

Il tendit les bras quand Zoé lui sauta dedans. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il se sentit bien aussitôt. Félicity se releva quand elle entendit une phrase qu'il l'a surprit, agréablement.

« Je t'aime papa. »

Ils furent surpris tout les deux, vraiment très surpris. Félicity les rejoignit, heureuse d'entendre cette phrase pour la première fois. Elle put voir les yeux larmoyant d'Oliver, il semblait ému d'avoir entendu ça pour la première fois lui aussi. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa fille et lui murmura doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi Zoé. »

Le lendemain Félicity était au travail, elle et Oliver avait déposé Zoé à la maternelle juste avant, puis il l'avait conduite au bureau. Depuis la veille Zoé appelait Oliver « papa » a chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle commençait ou finissait sa phrase en disant ce mot qui donnait le sourire à Oliver et à Félicity.

Ray entra dans son bureau à ce moment là, il s'arrêta devant elle et la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je voudrais te parler... »

« Écoute Ray... On a essayé, ça n'a pas marché, c'est tout. J'aime Oliver, on est ensemble maintenant. »

« Je sais, j'ai vu comment il est avec Zoé, et s'il n'avait pas été sur l'île à ce moment, je me demanderais si c'était pas lui son père. »

Félicity soupira puis elle sourit, elle n'avait pas de raison de mentir.

« Ray... Oliver est le père de Zoé, pas son géniteur, mais son père. Zoé l'aime et l'appelle « papa », Oliver aime Zoé aussi, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer... Sauf quand elle l'a appelé « papa » la première fois... »

« Tu es sure qu'il vous rendra heureuse ? »

« C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait... »

Ray soupira et sortit du bureau, laissant la jeune femme à son travail. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, sa famille lui manquait. Depuis qu'Oliver faisait parti de sa vie, à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là, elle voulait le voir, il lui manquait horriblement. Elle sourit en voyant un message qu'il venait de lui envoyer. _« Théa veut qu'on mange tout les quatre, tu es d'accord ? Elle dit qu'elle veut apprendre à connaître sa nouvelle nièce et sa nouvelle belle sœur »_. Elle tapa sa réponse le sourire aux lèvres. _« Pas de soucis, moi aussi je veux apprendre à connaître ma nouvelle belle sœur »_. Elle reposa son téléphone avant de recevoir un nouveau message. _« Super, je t'aime. » « Je t'aime aussi. »_

Elle était heureuse, plus qu'heureuse. Ce soir là, quand elle rentra chez elle, elle sourit en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait et leur fille jouer aux cartes. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer voir Oliver se comporter ainsi. Pas une fois. Mais elle aimait cette facette de lui qu'il ne montrait qu'à elles.

« Maman ! »

Zoé se leva et courut dans les bras de sa mère pour réclamer son câlin. Félicity lui accorda sans hésiter et apprécia ce câlin qui lui avait manqué toute la journée. Quand elle reposa sa fille sur le sol, elle s'approcha d'Oliver qui passa ses bras autour d'elle et qui l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Ce soir là alors que Zoé était couchée Félicity se blotti contre Oliver dans le canapé. Il répondit à cette étreinte et la serra contre lui.

« Je crois que je deviens accro à tout ça... »

« A moi ? »

« A toi... Au fait de te voir ainsi avec Zoé... Au fait d'être si heureuse. Quand Zoé est née, je me suis dit que je serais toujours seule, que je n'aurais personne pour l'élever avec moi... Pendant quatre ans j'ai continué de croire que ce serait le cas... Même si j'espérais que tu finisses par m'aimer... J'avais du mal à y croire. »

« Et maintenant, tu y crois ? »

Il la fit basculer sous lui et elle se retrouver coincée entre le canapé et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle le repousse doucement.

« J'ai encore du mal parfois... Mais je suis heureuse Oliver. »

« Je t'aime... Et je te promets qu'un jour, tu finiras par te dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible. »

Félicity sourit et le serra contre elle, ils se retrouvèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, appréciant cette nouvelle vie tout les trois, heureux de former une famille.

 **Voilà ! Alors c'est pas top top, j'ai écrit bien mieux, mais c'est sorti tout droit d'un rêve que j'ai fait XD j'ai une idée pour la suite, avec le repas avec Théa et l'apparition du géniteur de Zoé mais je ne suis pas sure de l'écrire pour le moment.**

 **PS : Je n'ai plus d'idée pour « Love » quelqu'un aurait une idée ? J'aime beaucoup cette ficXD**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver était en train de préparer le repas avec Félicity, ce soir Théa venait manger chez eux. Ce n'était pas le premier repas qu'ils passaient en famille, et tout se passait très bien en temps normal. Théa avait très vite adopté sa nouvelle nièce et les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient très bien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le couple vivait ensemble, et malgré quelques moments de doutes parfois dans la tête d'Oliver, ce dernier pensait par moment qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur d'être un bon père pour la petite fille. Mais il lui suffisait d'un sourire de la femme qu'il aimait ou de leur fille pour que ses doutes s'envolent.

Ce soir c'était des lasagnes, le plat préféré de Zoé. Elle avait choisi elle même le repas. La fillette était en train de dessiné allongée sur le tapis du salon. Elle était concentrée sur son dessin.

« Oliver ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre elle et d'approfondir le baiser. Elle se laissa porter par cette étreinte et répondit activement à ce baiser passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

« Je suis heureux... Avec toi, avec Zoé. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse, parce que tu es là, parce que Zoé est là... Et que tu la rends heureuse aussi. »

« Papa ! Maman ! »

Le couple sourit et se tourna vers leur fille. Zoé se leva et montra son dessin. Dessus il y avait trois personnes qui se ressemblaient toutes mais le couple savait que ces personnes formaient leur famille. Félicity le prit et l'accrocha sur le frigo.

« Il est trop petit le frigo pour tout les dessins... »

Oliver sourit à cette remarque quand ils entendirent la sonnette. Zoé sourit en l'entendant.

« C'est tante Théa ! »

Félicity alla ouvrir à sa belle sœur, elle la fit entrer et Théa accueilli sa nièce à bras ouvert quand celle ci lui courut dans les bras.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à dîner, Théa avait été surprise, la première fois que son frère lui avait parlé de Félicity et de Zoé, vraiment, mais elle avait vite compris que son frère était sérieux.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Alors Ollie, cette fois ça suffit, tu vas me dire qui est cette fille qui habite tes pensées, à qui tu penses tout le temps, et me dit pas personne, je sais que je ne me trompe pas. »_

 _« Théa... »_

 _« Non, je veux savoir, je t'ai entendu parlé avec Diggle, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes. »_

 _Oliver avait soupiré et avait décidé de parler avec sa sœur, après tout, il avait besoin de se confier, besoin de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait._

 _« Tu as raison... Je suis amoureux, mais c'est compliqué. »_

 _« Quoi ? Tu l'aimes, tu lui dis et c'est tout ! »_

 _Oliver s'assit sur le canapé et regarda vers sa sœur, décidé à tout lui dire._

 _« Elle a une fille, une petite fille de quatre ans. »_

 _Théa rejoignit son frère sur le canapé choquée par la confession d'Oliver._

 _« Waouh ! Mon frère, Oliver Queen amoureux d'une mère de famille. Si je m'attendais à ça... »_

 _« Ouais, je sais... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

 _« Tu ne veux pas d'une femme avec un enfant ? »_

 _« Non ! J'aime Zoé... Sa fille, elle est adorable et je l'aime vraiment. Mais Félicity voit quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux mais... »_

 _« Ca suffit ! Oliver tu vas me faire le plaisir de dire ce que tu ressens à Félicity, si tu n'étais pas prêt à t'occuper d'une femme qui a un enfant, j'aurais pu le comprendre, mais ce n'est même pas la raison, alors tu vas la voir, et tu lui dis tout ! »_

 _« Je ne peux pas Théa. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ? »_

 _« Je te l'ai dit, elle a quelqu'un d'autre, et si elle est heureuse avec lui... »_

 _« Et si elle fait ça pour t'oublier ? »_

 _« Théa... Tu as parlé avec Digg ? »_

 _Il regarda sa sœur monté les yeux au ciel. Puis elle hocha la tête._

 _« Oui, et avec Roy... Et Laurel... Enfin bref tout le monde veut que tu fasses le premier pas et que tu lui parles, alors fonce ! »_

 _« Je vais garder Zoé ce soir, elle sort avec son patron... »_

 _« Oh... Et bien vas-y, et profite bien de ta soirée avec cette petite... Parce que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas les perdre. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Quelques jours plus tard quand Théa avait su que son frère et Félicity s'étaient enfin lancés, elle avait été heureuse et avait demandé à rencontrer sa nouvelle belle famille. Quand Théa avait vu Zoé la première fois, elle avait vraiment été surprise de voir comment son frère se comportait avec la fillette. Elle aurait pensé qu'il serait distant, qu'il laisserait sa mère s'occuper d'elle, mais ça avait été tout l'inverse.

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity et Théa débarrassaient la table tranquillement pendant qu'Oliver s'amusait avec Zoé. Félicity regardait ses deux amours s'amuser avec un sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Félicity... »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je suis surprise... De voir mon frère avec toi et Zoé. »_

 _Félicity sourit._

 _« Ça m'étonne encore moi aussi. J'aime ton frère depuis longtemps, mais je pensais que ce ne serait jamais possible comme j'ai Zoé. Alors quand il m'a dit qu'il nous voulait dans sa vie... J'ai été surprise. »_

 _« Il t'aime tu sais, il aime aussi Zoé. »_

 _« Oui, je le sais. Je l'aime aussi. »_

 _« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose... »_

 _« Bien sur quoi ? »_

 _« Rends-le heureux... Il a déjà bien souffert, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. »_

 _« Je te le promets Théa... Je ferais de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Quelques jours plus tard Oliver était en train de s'entraîner avec Roy et Diggle quand il reçut un coup de fil. Il arrêta son entraînement et alla répondre. Les deux amis comprirent que quelques choses n'allaient pas en entendant le ton de la voix de l'archer qui semblait paniqué. Une fois raccroché, ils virent leur ami se changer à toute vitesse et s'apprêter à partir.

« Oliver que se passe-t-il ? »

« Félicity est à l'hôpital ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle a été assommée... Et on a enlevé Zoé ! »

Ni une, ni deux les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, déterminé à en savoir plus et à retrouver la petite fille. Une fois dans la chambre de Félicity, Oliver vit qu'elle était paniqué, qu'elle essayait de partir, de quitter sa chambre d'hôpital. Oliver demanda aux médecins de sortir et il s'approcha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et tenta de la calmer.

« Je vais la retrouver je te le promets ! »

« Il a prit mon bébé... Il a prit notre fille ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Logan... »

« Son père ? »

« C'est toi son père, pas lui ! Il l'a prise... »

« Je vais la ramener, je vais ramener notre fille. »

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant... Alors il l'emmenait pour l'élever... »

« Félicity, je vais ramener Zoé, je te le promets. C'est notre fille, pas la sienne. »

Il resta quelques minutes avec elle le temps qu'elle se calme, elle finit par s'endormir suite aux calmants donnés par les médecins. Il la fit se rallonger et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

« Mon amour, je te promets... Je vais ramener notre fille ! »

Il sortit de la chambre et expliqua rapidement la situation à ses amis. Ils appelèrent Lance pour avoir son aide, ils devaient le faire arrêter pour de bons, faire en sorte que Zoé revienne et qu'elle soit en sécurité pour toujours.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôtel..._

« Je veux voir mon papa ! »

« C'est moi ton père ! »

« Non ! Je veux voir papa et maman ! »

« Zoé ! Ça suffit, c'est moi ton père ! »

Il attrapa la petite par les épaules et l'enferma dans le placard, il en avait marre d'entendre cette fillette chialer. Il était son père et il devait faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne. Il l'entendait toujours pleurer quand il vit une flèche briser la vitre et aller se figer dans le mur. Roy descendit et entra dans la chambre signalant à Oliver qu'il pouvait entrer. Zoé ne le connaissait pas en Arrow, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il avait donc demandé à son ami de tirer une flèche pour le distraire le temps qu'il entre.

« Où est ma fille ? »

« C'est ma fille ! »

« Pas depuis que vous avez signé les papiers d'abandon. C'est ma fille. »

Logan commença à se battre avec Oliver quand celui ci s'était approché du placard quand il avait entendu Zoé. Roy avait essayé de s'interposer mais Oliver lui avait demandé de prendre Zoé.

« Protège ma fille ! »

Sans hésiter Roy avait été vers le placard, l'avait ouvert et avait tendu les bras à la fillette. Celle ci avait eu peur mais elle avait entendu son père et avait donc rejoint Roy qui l'avait serré contre elle.

Roy tenait la fillette contre lui, lui évitant de voir ce qu'il se passait, il aimerait aider Oliver mais ce dernier préférait qu'il protège Zoé. Ce que ni lui et Oliver n'avait prévu c'était que Logan ne sorte une arme, il visa vers Roy et Zoé mais Oliver s'interposa et reçu la balle en pleine poitrine...

Au même moment Lance et d'autres policiers entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils appréhendèrent Logan assez facilement et Lance était près de Oliver a stopper l'hémorragie. Puis il se tourna vers Arsenal qui tenait toujours la petite dans ses bras.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui ça va. »

« Conduisez-la à sa mère. Je m'occupe de lui. »

« Papa ! »

« Je t'emmène voir ta maman Zoé. »

« Papa a mal ! »

« Ca va aller Zoé, ça va aller. »

Roy la conduisit auprès de Félicity qui se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital, celle ci allait bien mieux mais le médecin voulait la garder en observation. La jeune femme faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en attendant que Oliver ramène leur fille, il allait franchir cette porte avec Zoé d'ici quelques minutes, elle le savait.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sourit, sa fille courut vers elle et Félicity se baissa pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien mon bébé ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui. »

Elle serra de nouveau sa fille dans ses bras avant de lever la tête et de voir Roy qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Roy, pas Oliver...

« Où est Oliver ? »

« Félicity... »

« Où est-il ? »

« Papa a mal maman... »

« Quoi comment ça ? »

« Logan avait une arme... Oliver s'est interposé pour éviter qu'on soit blessé Zoé et moi... »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible... Il va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Il était inconscient quand je suis parti. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Lance l'a fait venir dans cet hôpital. Mais je ne connais pas son état... »

Félicity posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« Trésor, je vais voir papa, je reviens vite d'accord ? »

« Je veux venir... »

« Non, tu ne peux pas bébé. Reste avec Roy pour le moment, je reviens. »

« Maman... »

« Roy ? Tu peux rester avec elle ? »

« Bien sur, va le voir, et tiens-moi au courant. »

Félicity embrassa une nouvelle fois sa fille et alla voir si elle pouvait avoir des nouvelles d'Oliver. Il lui fallut près plusieurs heures pour avoir des nouvelles de lui. Un médecin s'approcha d'elle et accepta de répondre.

« On a pu retirer la balle. Mais elle a perforé un poumon, il a fait un arrêt durant l'opération. »

« Mais là il va bien ? »

Le médecin lui prit le bras et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais pas du tout s'il va s'en sortir. Pour le moment son état est stable, mais il est dans le coma. »

Félicity n'entendait plus rien, elle était trop inquiète pour lui pour écouter quoi que ce soit. _« Tu ne peux pas mourir Oliver, tu as promis de ne pas nous quitter... On a besoin de toi... Réveille-toi s'il te plaît... »_

Le médecin lui dit qu'il la préviendrait si quoi que ce soit arrivait. Quand elle put enfin aller le voir, elle le vit brancher à des fils, des tubes, de l'oxygène. Il n'était pas le Oliver qu'elle connaissait il semblait si faible dans ce lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Merci... Oliver, d'avoir sauvé notre fille. Zoé va très bien ne t'en fais pas. Mais s'il te plaît, réveille-toi... Je ne veux plus être seule, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes.

« Zoé veut te voir, mais je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle te voit comme ça, elle risquerait d'avoir peur... Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir l'en empêcher trop longtemps, tu la connais, elle est têtue. »

Elle posa un léger baiser sur la main d'Oliver avant de poursuivre.

« Tu dois te réveiller Oliver, on a besoin de toi... »

Trois jours plus tard Félicity raccrochait son téléphone, elle remercia Laurel d'avoir déposé Zoé à la maternelle, la jeune femme était près d'Oliver. Il y avait eu un signe d'amélioration durant la nuit et s'était précipitée en déposant sa fille chez son amie. Oliver était toujours dans le coma mais il n'était plus sous respirateur, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant pour sa guérison. Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

« Allez mon amour... Tu as fait un grand pas déjà, je suis sure que tu vas finir par te réveiller. Je t'attends Oliver, Zoé t'attends aussi. Reviens-nous vite. »

Félicity se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Théa vint s'asseoir à côtés d'elle.

« Je suis désolée Théa... »

« Non Félicity ! Arrête de dire ça... Oliver a fait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il a toujours voulu depuis qu'il vous a rencontré toi et Zoé, il vous a protégé. »

« Il ne serait pas là... »

« Hey... Il vous aime, et je sais que toi comme Zoé vous l'aimez. Et je vous aime moi aussi. »

« Je me dis que sans moi il ne serait pas là... »

« Et combien de fois est-ce que mon frère a du se dire ça quand tu étais blessée où quoi que ce soit ? »

Félicity sourit, Théa avait raison, sans aucun doute.

« Il va se réveiller, ne t'en fais pas. Il veut être près de toi et de Zoé. »

Les jours passèrent et Oliver ne se réveillait toujours pas Félicity venait le voir tout les jours, passait prendre leur fille, retournait le voir et ça recommençait le lendemain. Il leur manquait beaucoup, énormément. Zoé ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était toujours en train de dormir et à chaque fois Félicity se retenait de pleurer ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la fillette.

Félicity se trouvait dans la chambre d'Oliver, comme tout les jours quand elle s'écroula sous les yeux de l'infirmière qui venait faire les soins du jeune homme.

Quand elle reprit connaissance ses amis étaient près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as perdu connaissance. »

« Quoi ? Oh je dois aller chercher Zoé... »

Théa s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« J'ai été la chercher, et je l'ai conduite chez sa nourrice, tout va bien. »

« Pourquoi vous avez tous l'air... Différents tout d'un coup, je suis malade ? »

« Pas tout a fait... »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Félicity, tu es enceinte ma belle. »

« Quoi ! Non c'est impossible ! »

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement mais la tête lui tourna un moment, Diggle s'approcha et l'aida à se rallonger.

« Tout va bien, calme-toi. »

« Je ne peux pas être enceinte c'est impossible... Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. »

La jeune femme se mit à paniquer, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, Oliver était dans le coma depuis presque un mois, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien...

« Écoute... »

« Quoi ? »

« Félicity, c'est assez compliqué à dire. »

« Parle-moi ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça John ? »

« Tu es enceinte de plus de quatre mois Félicity. »

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, quatre mois, elle était enceinte de quatre mois déjà, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien, avait eu ses règles comme tout les mois, n'avait eu aucun symptôme de grossesse. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte.

« Non ce n'est pas possible, il y a une erreur, c'est impossible ! »

Elle voulu se redresser encore mais cette fois à nouveau la tête lui tourna, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Diggle l'a fit se réinstaller sur le lit et lui remit la couverture sur les genoux.

« Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé, je ne peux pas ! »

« Félicity... »

« Non, je ne peux pas, allez chercher le médecin, je dois lui parler ! »

Théa demanda à Roy, Diggle et Laurel de sortir, les amis ne savaient pas quoi faire pour la jeune femme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle semblait paniquer et ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, la jeune femme rejoignit sa belle sœur sur le lit et lui prit les mains.

« Félicity, écoute-moi. »

« Non, je ne peux pas garder ce bébé Théa, je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ton bébé, c'est ton choix, mais dis-moi pourquoi, tu dois bien avoir une raison de ne pas vouloir ce bébé. »

« Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé toute seule... »

« Félicity... »

Théa prit sa belle sœur dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Félicity mit un moment avant de lui rendre cette étreinte.

« Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé sans Oliver, Théa... »

« Tu ne seras pas seule... Ollie va se réveiller... »

« Mais quand ? Je veux qu'il se réveille, mais j'ai déjà eu Zoé toute seule mais c'était mon choix... Logan ne voulait pas d'elle, mais ça été très dur d'endurer ça toute seule, je ne veux pas revivre ça... »

Théa essuya les larmes de sa belle sœur et replaça ses cheveux correctement.

« Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, Diggle, Roy et Laurel seront là aussi jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver se réveille. Et il y a Zoé aussi... Elle sera heureuse d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

« Que va penser Oliver quand il va se réveiller ? »

Théa ne comprenait pas le sens de cette question.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est son bébé, quand il verra que je suis enceinte ou qu'il est né... Comment va-t-il réagir ? Je lui aurais imposé un enfant dont il ne voudra peut-être pas... Je ne peux pas le perdre Théa. Je l'aime tellement... »

« Félicity, Oliver t'aime plus que tout, il aime Zoé tout autant, et ce bébé, il l'aimera aussi. Tu verras. »

La jeune femme se remit à pleurer et posa inconsciemment une main sur son ventre. Un bébé grandissait en elle, un bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait grandissait en elle. Elle sécha ses larmes et caressa tendrement son ventre sous le regard attendri de Théa.

« On sera là Félicity, pour toi, pour Zoé, et pour bébé Queen aussi. »

Félicity sourit à l'entente de ce surnom.

« Je dois toujours appeler ton médecin ? »

« Oui... Mais je veux juste lui parler, savoir si tout va bien. »

Théa acquiesça et quitta la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle retrouva tout ses amis qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Elle va mieux ? »

« Oui... Mais elle aura besoin de nous... Elle ne veut pas être seule comme elle l'a été avec Zoé. »

Ils comprirent ce qu'elle voulut dire.

« Elle va le garder, mais mon abruti de frère a intérêt de se réveiller s'il veut connaître bébé Queen. »

Ils sourirent avant de retrouver leur amie dans sa chambre qui semblait mieux que quelques minutes auparavant.

Deux semaines plus tard Théa gardait Zoé, la baby sitter ayant eu un empêchement. Félicity se trouvait dans la chambre d'Oliver, depuis quelques jours Oliver montrait des signes de réveil imminent, il continuait de dormir mais les examens montraient qu'il se réveillerait d'ici peu. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Coucou mon amour, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose d'important, mais j'ai du mal. J'aimerais que tu sois réveillé pour le voir par toi même. »

Elle posa la main d'Oliver sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

« Tu le sens ? C'est notre bébé Oliver... Je suis désolée, c'est un accident, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un autre enfant... Je suis terrifiée... Sans toi, j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive à rien. Je sais que ce bébé n'est pas prévu... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... »

Elle fit une pause avant de continuer.

« Zoé est ravie, même si elle ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne te réveille pas... Ca fait six semaines Oliver... Je t'en pris reviens... »

Au bout d'un moment elle fini par se lever, prête à repartir, à rentrer chez elle, à retrouver leur fille. Mais elle fut surpris de sentir une pression sur sa main. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Oliver qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux et se rapprocha de lui rapidement, posa un main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme fut surpris mais la laissa faire. Malgré son manque de force il réussit à poser une main sur sa joue et à répondre à son baiser. Légèrement. Quand ils se séparèrent elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ne croyant pas le voir enfin réveillé. Elle appuya sur la sonnette pour appeler le médecin.

« Tu es réveillé... »

Le médecin entra et sourit en voyant le jeune homme enfin réveillé. Il lui fit quelques examens, lui posa quelques questions auquel le jeune homme parvint à répondre. Les massages et stimulations fait durant son coma avait maintenu ses réflexes et ses muscles n'étaient pas atrophiés, il lui faudrait du temps pour récupérer toute son énergie d'avant, mais selon le médecin d'ici quelques mois, Oliver redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant son coma. Il fini par quitter la chambre, laissant le couple seul.

Oliver se rendit compte que Félicity était tendue, très tendue...

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Zoé va bien ? »

« Elle va bien, Théa la garde en ce moment... Oliver... Il s'est passé quelque chose... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je... »

« Tu peux me le dire... »

Elle hésita, mais devait lui dire. Ayant remis son manteau, son petit ventre rond ne se voyait plus. Elle décida de l'ouvrir et d'y aller franco. Quand ce fut fait, Oliver fit les yeux ronds en voyant le ventre arrondis de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Je suis resté combien de temps dans le coma ? »

« Six semaines... Enfin non, cinq semaines et quatre jours pour être exacte... »

Il se redressa et réussi à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui... Je l'ai su quand tu étais dans le coma... Et j'étais enceinte de plus de quatre mois... C'est un déni de grossesse... Je suis désolée... »

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai entendu me parler de lui. J'ai senti que je touchais ton ventre... »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et tendit lui prit la main.

« Je te signale qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. »

« Alors tu es heureux ? »

« Approche... »

Elle s'approcha de lui, il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et posa un baiser sur son ventre. Elle sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et sourit.

« Je suis désolé Félicity... De ne pas avoir été là. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur... Durant toutes ces semaines j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus... Que tu ne connaîtrais pas notre bébé. »

Il mit ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes doucement avant de la faire s'asseoir sur le lit et de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et le rapprocha d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser, s'enlacer, se caresser, sans se soucier si quelqu'un pouvait entrer. Quand ils se séparèrent Oliver posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui semblait refuser de le lâcher.

« J'aimerais voir notre fille... »

« Oui... Je vais appeler Théa. »

Félicity appela Théa qui fut heureuse et surprise à la fois. Elle dit qu'elle prévenait les autres et qu'elle arrivait avec Zoé dès que possible. Pendant la conversation Oliver n'avait pas arrêté de toucher le ventre de celle qu'il aimait et de poser des baisers dessus.

« Je serais là maintenant bébé. Promis. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Oliver entourant le corps de celle qu'il aimait et posant des baisers sur son ventre, la jeune femme était heureuse de retrouver son amour, elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais. Il avait l'air heureux pour le bébé, ne semblant plus vouloir la lâcher.

« Tu veux ce bébé alors ? »

Il se redressa, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu croyais que je n'en voudrais pas ? »

« On a jamais parlé d'enfant, on a déjà Zoé et... »

« J'ai aimé ce bébé dès que j'ai vu ton petit ventre. C'est notre bébé Félicity, j'aurais besoin d'aide... Je n'y connais rien en bébé... Zoé était déjà grande quand je l'ai connu. »

« Ca ne change beaucoup... Il y a juste les couches, les biberons et les nuits blanches en plus. »

« J'ai hâte ».

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement avant que Félicity ne se sépare de lui.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne nous refait plus jamais ça... »

« Juré... Je vais rester avec vous trois, toujours. »

Quelques semaines plus tard Oliver était de retour chez eux, la première nuit qu'il avait dormi de nouveau chez lui, Félicity n'avait pas dormi, elle l'avait regardé afin d'être sure qu'il soit bien là. Zoé avait dormi avec eux cette nuit refusant de quitter son père une seule seconde.

Félicity était maintenant enceinte de sept mois, elle passait la majorité de son temps à la maison pendant que Oliver faisait des exercices avec John ou Roy, il reprenait rapidement des forces et redevenait le même Oliver qu'avant son coma, fort, rapide, mettant John ou Roy au tapis comme avant.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Comment va s'appeler ma petite sœur ? »

« Zoé, papa et moi on a pas encore trouvé. »

« Je veux savoir... »

Félicity sourit, la fillette vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, le mois dernier elle avait fêté son cinquième anniversaire. Le premier anniversaire qu'Oliver fêtait avec elle en étant son père, il avait été heureux ce jour là, de pouvoir fêter sa avec sa fille. Zoé avait déjà cinq ans, ça passait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Quand ils avaient su que c'était une petite fille qu'ils attendaient, Félicity avait été déçue, très déçue, elle aurait tellement aimé lui donner un fils, un héritier qui pourrait avoir son nom. Mais Oliver avait été heureux, vraiment, d'avoir une seconde petite fille à élever.

Oliver rentra à ce moment là, il sourit en voyant leur fille parler au ventre arrondis de Félicity.

« Papa ! »

« Hey princesse ! »

Elle se leva et courut vers son père qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien papa ? »

« Oui, très bien. »

« Tu as pas mal ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Tant mieux. »

Au début de son retour à la maison, Oliver n'était pas capable de prendre leur fille dans ses bras comme avant, cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise et il s'était entraîné très durement pour pouvoir de nouveau porter sa petite fille. Il rejoignit Félicity et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Comment vont mes deux autres amours ? »

« Ta fille gigote tellement que je me lève toutes les cinq minutes pour aller aux toilettes, mais on va bien. »

Il posa sa main sur son ventre et sentit leur fille donner pleins de coup.

« Une vraie Queen, y'a pas de doute ! »

Oliver sourit.

« Je suis pas une Queen moi... »

Zoé dit ça avec une légère déception dans la voix. Félicity fit un petit sourire triste à sa fille, elle craignait que Zoé se sente délaissée après la naissance de sa sœur. Oliver prit sa fille et la fit le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne portes peut-être pas mon nom, mais tu es ma fille Zoé, autant que ta petite sœur. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais Zoé, tu es ma fille, je t'aime aussi fort que j'aime ta sœur. D'accord ? »

La fillette hocha doucement la tête et fit un petit sourire à son père. Ce soir là, Oliver caressait tendrement le ventre de Félicity pour que le bébé se calme et laisse sa mère dormir. Puis il se redressa et regarda Félicity.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce regard si sérieux tout d'un coup ? »

« Je n'aime pas que Zoé se sente délaissée... Moins aimée que sa sœur... Je les aime autant l'une que l'autre. »

« Je le sais Oliver. »

« Félicity... »

Elle vit qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il hésitait. Elle sourit, posa une main sur sa joue et le fit la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je veux que toi et Zoé deveniez des Queen... »

« Oliver ! »

« Je t'aime, j'aime Zoé, et j'aime notre petite fille qui grandi à l'intérieur de toi. Je veux qu'on soit une famille et que tout le monde le sache. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire marche arrière Oliver... »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire marche arrière, pas depuis la seconde où je t'ai dis que je t'aimais cette nuit là. »

« Alors tu me dis que... »

« Epouse-moi... Et si tu es d'accord... Laisse-moi adopter Zoé... »

Elle serra Oliver dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle était si heureuse.

« Je veux t'épouser Oliver... Et même si Zoé est déjà ta fille... Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses l'adopter. »

Oliver sortit un petit écrin de sa table de nuit, il le gardait depuis un bon moment. Il l'ouvrit et Félicity put y découvrir une belle bague sertie de diamants. Félicity avait déjà vu cette bague avant, c'était celle de la mère d'Oliver et de Théa, elle fut émue de sentir son homme la lui passer au doigt.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, heureux de l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Au bout d'un moment les mains d'Oliver avaient retrouvées leur place sur le ventre de sa fiancée. Il le caressa tendrement.

« Je pensais à un prénom... Pour bébé Queen. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui... Je sais qu'on a déjà éliminé pas mal de prénom, mais il y en a un que j'aime beaucoup. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Lexie. »

« Lexie ? »

« Oui... Tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'aime bien... Lexie Moira Queen. Je trouve ça parfait. »

« Moira ? »

« Bien sur... Tu ne veux pas ? »

« J'adorerais... Je n'osais pas te demander. »

Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent avant que Félicity ne soupire légèrement.

« C'est définitivement une Queen... Elle a encore plus la bougeotte que toi ! »

Oliver sourit et se pencha sur le ventre de sa fiancé.

« Lexie, laisse maman dormir un peu. »

 _Six mois plus tard._

Oliver berçait tendrement Lexie qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras. Zoé dessinait juste à côté de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux un jour, mais il l'était, avec ses deux filles près de lui, sa femme qui allait bientôt les rejoindre... Sa femme, il avait du mal à y croire encore. Ils s'étaient mariés un mois auparavant avec leurs amis et leur famille. Oliver entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il se releva tenant toujours Lexie dans ses bras. Il alla ouvrir et vit Laurel qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Laurel ? »

« Salut Oliver, tu vas bien ? »

Son amie caressa tendrement la joue de Lexie.

« Elle grandit trop vite... »

« Je trouve aussi. »

Laurel entra dans le salon et salua Zoé qui se retourna en faisant un grand sourire.

« Coucou Laurel ! »

Félicity arriva au même moment et salua son amie. Celle ci leur tendit un dossier que Oliver prit après avoir déposé Lexie dans son transat.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les papiers d'adoption... Zoé deviendra ta fille dès que tu auras signé. »

Félicity s'approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras, les papiers, ils étaient enfin là, ils les attendaient depuis longtemps mais le juge avait beaucoup de dossiers à traiter avant.

« Elle est déjà ma fille. »

« Oui mais... Enfin tu m'as compris, elle sera une Queen, comme vous tous. »

Ce soir là alors que leurs filles dormaient, Oliver repensa à sa première rencontre avec Zoé, sa première vraie rencontre, après l'incendie. Il avait croisé Félicity au Big Belly. Zoé était là. La fillette buvait un Milk Shake avec l'aide de sa mère. Oliver s'était approché d'elles.

 _Flash back_

 _« Bonjour »_

 _« Oh salut Oliver ! Tu vas bien ? »_

 _« Oui, merci. »_

 _« Coucou, t'es un ami de maman ? »_

 _Il sourit et se mit à côté de la fillette avant de répondre que oui, il était bien un ami de sa maman. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait passé près d'une heure avec elles, à parler, de tout et de rien, sans être ennuyé, sans ressentir l'envie de partir. En profitant de ce moment ensemble._

 _Fin Flash Back_

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A notre première glace en famille. »

« Oh oui... Je me souviens... Zoé avait trois ans. »

« Oui... Elle grandit trop vite. »

« C'est vrai... Et ce sera pareil avec Lexie. »

« Non... Je veux que mon bébé reste un bébé... Et que Zoé reste ma petite princesse. »

Elle sourit, lui aussi. Oliver n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il serait marié à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, père de deux petites filles adorables. Mais finalement, la vie nous réserve bien des surprises.

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! Je voulais la finir vite mais je n'avais plus d'idée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal du coup ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Reviews !**

 **(Trop hâte à demain pour le dernier Arrow ! )**


End file.
